Studious
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Miriam huffed as she reached for her bowler bag. She drew out a small leather case and opened the hinged lid. Severus and Miriam take advantage of a rare gift - free time. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Studious

Severus dismissed his last class of the day and ushered the students out the door. He narrowed his eyes at the retreating forms of Potter and Weasley; they managed to ruin yet another potion with their ineptitude. As the last student disappeared down the corridor, Severus turned and warded the door. Severus then set off towards his chambers. He had a couple of hours to himself before dinner, and he planned to take advantage of them.

Miriam had taken the afternoon to run errands in Diagon Alley. Severus wanted to go with her and make an afternoon of it, but his class schedule didn't allow it. It had been too long since they had time away; or any time together, really. A heavy sigh escaped Severus as he thought about all the demands on his time. As if his duties for the Order and the Dark Lord weren't enough to deal with, there was Umbridge constantly sticking her nose where it didn't belong. All of the teachers were on edge because of her.

And then there was Potter. As much as he enjoyed watching the boy struggle, Severus understood how serious the situation was; Potter needed to master Occlumency. It was disappointing that Potter lacked the skill to control his emotions; Severus felt he'd have better luck if Albus asked him to give lessons to a flobberworm. And those were just his duties, he hadn't considered all the things Miriam dealt with. It was no wonder their married life felt strained; hopefully this gift of time could help with that, Severus thought.

Severus could tell from the magical signature of their wards that Miriam was home before he even crossed the threshold. He quickly stepped into their formal sitting room and found her behind the large mahogany desk they shared. Bags and parcels covered the large writing surface, with Miriam's black pointed hat perched precariously on the corner. Mia looked up from her unpacking to give Severus a warm smile. She came around the desk and stepped into Severus' open arms.

Miriam pressed her lips to Severus' cheek, his stubble rough against her lips. She rested her head against his robed shoulder as she settled into his embrace. A faint scent of fluxweed lingered on the dark material. Miriam knew none of his classes were studying Polyjuice, so he must have rearranged his storeroom today.

"How was your trip?" Severus asked, his voice muffled by Miriam's hair.

"It was fine," Miriam replied. "I missed having you with me." She looked up to find his black eyes studying her intently. "Come see what I found for you," Miriam added as she led him over to the desk.

Severus looked on as his wife rummaged through the piles. With a flourish, she pulled out a simple paper box and held it out for Severus. Severus took the box and opened the lid. Nestled in a mound of fluffy cotton was a vial. He held it up to the light between his thumb and forefinger as he scrutinized the powder inside. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at Miriam in surprise. "Where did you find powdered Graphorn horn?" he asked her.

Miriam smiled proudly. "I put in a special order for it months ago at Slug and Jiggers. They just now got some in."

Severus shook his head in amazement. Several months ago, he mentioned to Miriam he wished he could find some Graphorn horn for a research project. He couldn't believe she remembered, as he had all but forgotten with the Order and the Dark Lord pulling at his cloak. That was typical of Miriam though; her attention to detail was uncanny. "Thank you," Severus said.

"You're welcome," Miriam replied. "I also bought a few books at Flourish and Blotts, and I picked up my new dress from Silas. Oh, and I found Minerva that tea blend she is so fond of; I'll give it to her after dinner."

Severus gently put the vial back and closed the lid on the box. "And?" he asked.

Miriam sat down in the large desk chair. "I bought a new pair of heels to go with my dress," she said, her tone a little too cheerful. "Would you like to see them?"

"Miriam," Severus warned as he came around the desk to stand next to the chair.

Miriam huffed as she reached for her bowler bag. She drew out a small leather case and opened the hinged lid. Folded neatly inside were a pair of glasses. Miriam slipped them on, then tentatively looked up at Severus.

Severus came closer and perched on the arm of the chair, his black robes cascading to the floor. He studied the glasses; the lenses were square, and the dark lilac wire frames complemented her cool grey eyes. Severus ran a long finger down Miriam's cheek to her chin and said, "They're lovely. Just think, now you won't get headaches when you read." Miriam smiled sadly, and Severus grew concerned. "Don't you like your glasses?" he asked.

Miriam shook her head. "I like the glasses fine. I don't like the idea that I need glasses to read."

Oh. So that was the problem, then. Severus paused and collected his thoughts. "You can't help that the Cruciatus affected your eyesight," he said at length.

"I know," Miriam groused as she rubbed her hand over the arm of the chair. "It's just a tangible reminder of what happened, though. I don't want people to see me as weak."

"Albus wears glasses. Minerva does as well," Severus said as he tried to put a positive spin on things.

"Well, I'm not them, am I?" Miriam shot back. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Severus smiled. Miriam was definitely her own person; independent, cunning, shrewd, and intelligent among other things. She was definitely _not_ a copycat. He knew she wasn't fishing for compliments, but Severus could see his wife needed reassurance.

"No, you're not," Severus said firmly. Miriam opened her eyes and gave Severus a wary look. "Come here," Severus said as he stood, his hand extended.

Miriam slipped her small hand in his and rose from the chair. Severus brought her to stand before the mirror, her back to his front. Severus looked into the mirror and observed their reflection. Mia's dark chocolate curls were up today, a few loose tendrils framed her heart-shaped face. Severus thought her more beautiful now than when they married.

Their intact and happy marriage baffled many, Severus knew. But they worked hard, every day on their relationship. Severus frowned as Mia pulled her bottom lip in, worrying it with her teeth. No doubt his silence bothered her. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Miriam, enveloping her in his black robes. Miriam laughed lightly; Severus' robes left them looking like two disembodied heads floating in mid-air.

Severus chuckled. "There's the smile I love to see," he said as he gave Miriam a gentle squeeze. "You are not weak, and no one is going to know the reason you need glasses unless you tell them. Regardless, you're still my beautiful, enchanting little witch." He began to run his hands over Miriam's arms; he teased her shoulders with his fingertips and ended his caress on her open palms before tracing his way back up. "I've missed you," Severus murmured as he gently kissed the elegant curve of her neck.

Miriam turned to face Severus and his arms wrapped around her slender waist. Her small hands played with the top buttons of his frock coat. She raised her head to look him in the eye, "I've missed you, too. So, you think I chose a good pair then?" she asked as her body leaned in to his.

As he gazed at her upturned face, a sly smile came across his features. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and brushed his thumb over her full lips. They parted slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. His breath caught as he watched the soft skin slip under his thumb and spring back as he released it Severus dipped his head down and nipped at her bottom lip lightly before his lips pressed firmly against hers. His kiss was tender as he savored her, clutching her tight against him as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Oh, he missed this. He broke away from the kiss and whispered softly in her ear, "I do. You look very…..studious."

"Really?" A breathy sigh escaped her lips as Severus traced over her jaw line with his nose. She turned her head to follow his lips, wanting more of his kisses. Mia's head fell back, leaving most of her neck exposed, which he promptly took advantage of. Her hands fisted around his robes as his tongue snaked over her skin.

Severus pulled back, his gaze smoldering as he looked at her. "Absolutely," he breathed. "Perhaps we should retire downstairs and you can model them properly for me."

Miriam raised an eyebrow as a tingling heat rushed through her body. God, it had been too long. If his kisses were any indication, Severus missed their closeness as much as she did. "You know we have to be at dinner tonight," she replied.

Severus grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, their warmth caressing her skin. "We have time," he purred.

Miriam grinned at Severus, and that was all the answer he needed. He smiled wickedly and pulled her towards the stairs, but abruptly stopped short. "Bring your new shoes," he told Miriam.

She grabbed the box with her free hand. "Do you want me to bring the dress, too?" Miriam asked.

Severus paused and considered her question. Miriam squirmed slightly as his dark eyes roved over her body. "No," Severus finally answered. He placed his hand on her back and began to guide her down the stairs. "Just the shoes…and your glasses."

/-/-/-/-/

A/N: I have found that writing exercises my mind- something I desperately need because I am around small children all day :) I wanted to write a piece that was a little sexy, but not overtly sexual (if that makes any sense). This was the result, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

The question has been asked of me in reviews of my other stories if Miriam was listed by name in the filter search of Harry Potter characters. She is not. Miriam is an OC; a figment of my imagination. Thanks for reading!


End file.
